Jealousy
by misspatchesmom
Summary: In the elevator, S10 ep1, "Extreme Prejudice." Tony and Ziva discuss Ray, EJ, Jeanne, Michael Rivkin, and feelings of jealousy. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Jealousy

_Tony and Ziva discuss past relationships. Season 10, Ep 1 missing scene "Extreme Prejudice;" in the elevator._

Tony brushed the hair out of Ziva's face, tucking the stray curls behind her ear. "I think your curls get curlier when you sweat." He grinned at her, not moving his hand. He rather liked having physical contact with the Ninja, even in a sweaty elevator.

"Remind me again why we thought it a good idea to get in the elevator?" Ziva huffed in exasperation.

"So we could be together?" Tony smiled at her frustration with being trapped in the elevator. "You know, it has to be us…" he paused to watch her reaction. "Like Paris, or that undercover op, or…"

"Paris was McGee's mistake," she reminded him.

"Mistake? I kinda liked our time there," he shot back.

"I meant that there was only one bed," she quickly clarified. "And I too enjoyed our time there." She met his gaze and stroked his cheek with her hand. "All of it!"

"ALL. Of. It?" he whispered. "Even the night?"

She grinned at him and put a hand on his chest, "Especially the night…"

They were quiet for a few minutes, each lost in the memories of the night in Paris and the bed they shared in more ways than one. Their explorations of each other's bodies, the love-making, the mingling of sweat and other body fluids…

"Why did we go on to others?" Tony had dated EJ Barrett and Ziva had nearly become engaged to Ray Cruz. "Why didn't we keep the spark alive?" he had to figure this one out. "It's not as though EJ or Ray were anything out of this world!"

"Admit it, Tony," Ziva pushed. "You were jealous of Ray."

"Only if you admit that you became the green-eyed monster when Jeanne was in the picture!" Two could play this game; Tony would give as well as get in this conversation.

"Then you will have to admit that Michael Rivkin made you jealous as well!"

"E.J. drove you nuts with jealousy!"

Ziva turned to face Tony with fire in her eyes. "DAI!" Tony's eyes widened as he looked at her. She burst out laughing at his expression. "Dai in Israeli Hebrew is slang for enough…"

"Oh, I thought you said die as in dead…" Tony gulped, still not quite sure about the fierce outburst.

"Yes, I admit that I was jealous. Are you satisfied?"

He was speechless; he never thought that she would admit to feelings of jealousy. He looked at her, locking eyes with the fiery chocolate orbs that dared him to say something, anything. He slowly nodded his agreement, still slightly afraid.

"Yes, I was jealous of Ray and of Michael. Especially of Ray…" Tony trailed off his words as he moved his hand to caress Ziva's cheek. "I wanted you for myself.

"Paris was the first time for us since Somalia. We just keep coming back together and then drifting apart, Zi. Are we meant to be or just ships that occasionally collide in the night?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I have always wanted you. After Somalia, I was not ready for anyone for a while after what that monster and his thugs did to me. In Paris, I felt so safe with you, and I wanted to join my body to yours. Memories of the Ranier op and times after have always been in my mind…"

He nodded at her to continue, locking his gaze with the chocolate orbs gazing back at him.

"Ray and I never… I could not with him. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I have to admit that I never loved him, Tony. That, and you and EJ just seemed so cozy and lovey…"

"EJ and I never did anything more than date, Zee-vah. I couldn't make love to her when the memories of times with you fill my brain," Tony felt a tear slide from his eye, or was it a bead of sweat? Not that it mattered; he was finally baring his soul to the one person who meant more than anything to him.

"It's always been you," he whispered. "Always…" He placed his lips gently on hers and kissed her softly. She leaned into him and returned the kiss. Neither one cared that the heat was making them sweat even more at the nearness to each other.

When the pair broke for air, Ziva stroked Tony's face, "It has always been you for me. From the time we met as children to now, you are the one that I want to be with, to wake up next to, to spend my nights with, and to come home to."

He put his hand over hers as the elevator car shifted slightly. He pulled her to him reflexively, "Did the Earth just move?" In answer, she brushed her lips against his and met his gaze. They shared more soft kisses and caresses, not caring that they were trapped in an elevator in a building that had just been bombed.

"When we get out of here," Tony began and was cut off by the ringing of Ziva's phone.

"It is my father," she glanced at the caller ID. "Let me answer or he will keep calling until I do." She swiped the screen and put the phone to her ear, "Shalom."


End file.
